


Best One Ever

by Lovethatfandom



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: Bonzo is adorable, Everyone needs more Bonzo, F/M, I can't do the angst, this is gonna be fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovethatfandom/pseuds/Lovethatfandom
Summary: Katrina was what one considered normal. She went to school, she did her homework, like any other citizen of Seabrook would do. She is just like everyone else. Ya know, except for the fact that she isn't a prejudiced jerk like everyone else. Honestly, if the scientists say that the z-bands work, and they are being allowed into the school, who is Katrina to think bad of them? They are people all the same, even if they are no longer human.Katrina wasn't really looking forward to the first day of school, it was just another day for her, the start of yet another year. Sure the new zombie students would provide some interest, but that was the extent of it. That is, until she meets a sweetheart of a zombie. This might actually be the best one ever.--Cause we all need a little more Bonzo in our lives.





	Best One Ever

*Beep Beep Beep*

A hand shot out from under the blankets and slammed down on the alarm that was going off. Slowly, the hand creeped back under the blankets, dragging them closer to the body it was attached to. The body under the blankets jumped and flung itself out of bed when a woman’s voice sounded through the house.

“Katrina! Get up! You have 20 minutes before it’s time to leave!” But the body was already in motion, throwing clothing around and on in effort not to be late. When she was dressed, Katrina slowed down and took a breath, taking stock of what she had thrown on in her haste. Looking at her outfit, she groaned. Pastel pink really didn’t go with lime green. Sure, it worked for the school, but not on a person. Quickly switching the green skirt for a baby blue one, Katrina grabbed her headphones and dragged herself downstairs, making a stop by the bathroom to grab her hair brush on the way. 

Already brushing out her hair, Katrina plopped down on the barstool at the counter, grabbing the bowl her mom handed to her with a thanks. Eating her oatmeal, Katrina tried to wake herself up. Mornings just weren’t her thing. The teen much prefered the night hours, where no one wanted her attention and she could spend hours reading and no one could say anything. The only consequences would be a lack of sleep. By the time she finished her food and put the dishes in the dishwasher, she felt awake enough to make the mile or so walk to the school.

“Have a good first day, dear!” Katrina’s mother said as the teen grabbed her backpack and walked out the door.

“See you later mom!” she called out as the door closed. Sighing, Katrina pulled a book out of her bag, put on her headphones and began the walk, brushing her long brunette hair out of her eyes. Carefully avoiding the musical number that one of her neighbors began, Katrina rolled her eyes as she continued to read. Honestly, why everyone was so excited was beyond her, it’s just another year of school. The addition of the zombie students was cause for some excitement, she mused, at least it was something different.

Unlike most of the population of seabrook, Katrina held no ill-will towards the zombies, her family was part of the group that helped to develop the Z-bands and she held full confidence in their work. If they said it prevents zombies from going mindless, she’ll believe them. 

Walking up to the doors of the school, Katrina waited with the crowd, albeit closer to the fence that separates the Zombies from the Normals than the rest of her classmates. She had managed to avoid the crowd of dancing students and turned to see the zombies coming up doing the exact same thing. The teen rolled her eyes and pulled off her headphones then went back to her book, her back to the fence. So engrossed in her book as she was, she only vaguely noticed the song ending and Superstar Bucky tormenting one of the zombies on the other side of the fence. She popped back with a start when the fence behind her moved suddenly and Bucky screamed like a little girl. Katrina gave a little scream of her own in response and turned to see one of the zombies pressed against the fence with a smile on his face. At the sound of her shout the zombie turned to look at her with a questioning look on his face.

“Zory” He said towards her before the officer at the door grabbed him. Katrina walked past him on her way into the school muttering a “Don’t worry about it” with a small smile thrown his way. “Best one ever, huh?” She asked herself. The brunette slipped into the school, skillfully avoiding the poms and navigating her way to her first period, nose still in her book.

It was her first day of Sophomore year, so most of what the teachers would be going over would be old hat to her. Settling down in a second row seat in her Trig class, Katrina finally put her book away as her best friend sat down next to her. The two girls smiled at each other and struck up a conversation.

“Hey Jess! You ready for tryouts today?” Katrina asked her friend. 

“You know it Kat! I’m going to make it this year, just you see!” Jessica quietly said, grinning all the while. The other brunette had been dreaming on being on the cheer team for most of her life, but to be honest, Katrina didn’t think she was going to make it. The team was full of perfectionist jerks and Jess was too sweet to be around that all the time.

“Well, I’ll be rooting for you.” Katrina told her friend with a encouraging smile. Just as the class settled down, the Z-alert went off. As the rest of the class freaked out, the bibliophile sighed. It was more than likely that a student over-reacted. Following protocol, she joined the class in filing out of the classroom and to the nearest safe room, once again reading.

Somewhere along the line, she got separated from her class and found herself in an empty hall. Internally cursing her habit of reading constantly, Katrina turned to see where she was and found herself looking at the boy from earlier. Only now he looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. Slowly, Katrina put her book away and approached the frightened zombie.

“Hey,” She said quietly, so as not to startle him, but he head whipped towards her anyways. “You ok?” she only got mumbles that she couldn’t make out in response. She moved closer to him until she was stopped just in front of him. “What’s wrong?” She asked, hoping for an answer this time.

He gestured around to where the alarms were coming from and spoke again. Katrina only caught one word of the sentence, ‘Fire’ A look of understanding came upon the girl’s face. She made to get his attention once again.

“Hey, hey. It’s alright. There’s no fire.” She said soothingly, giving him a soft smile. His eyes bored into hers as if to assure himself of her honesty. Once again he made gesture to the alarms. “That’s just the Z-alarms. One of the human students probably saw you or one of your classmates and freaked.” The teen continued to calmly talk to the boy, hoping to give him something calm to focus on. Seeing as he was beginning to calm down, Katrina decided to introduce herself. “I’m Katrina, but people normally call me Kat. What’s your name?”

A smile spread across the zombie’s face “Bonzo.” He introduced himself and pulled the human into a tight hug, lifting her off the ground. Katrina let out a soft ‘eep!’ and was promptly set down.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Bonzo,” The smile was still on the girl’s face though it had turned sheepish. “I don’t really mind the hug,” she began, “but a bit of warning next time? I don’t really like being surprised like that.” Bonzo quickly nodded, grin not leaving his face. Suddenly the alarm ended and noise began to fill the halls. The two abruptly turned to where the sound was coming from and together, moved out of eyesight.

Noticing the headphones still looped around her neck, Bonzo pointed them out “Katska, ziga gruzic, Za?” He asked. Katrina tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out what the boy in front of her was asking.

“Do I like music?” She guessed and got a nod in response. “Yeah, it fills my head when I don’t have anything else to do it.” Bonzo nodded in understanding. Suddenly, the bell rang, startling the both of them. Smiling sadly, Katrina spoke. “We should probably get back to class. They’re probably looking for you.”

“Za,” Bonzo nodded in agreement and opened his arms for another hug. Katrina quickly stepped into them and allowed the (unnecessarily) tall teen to lift her in one of the most comforting hugs she had ever had. With one last wave, the two parted to head to their respective classrooms. If Katrina still had a smile on her face, well, there was no one around to see it.

\--

We all need a little more Bonzo in our lives. Much love to CallMeLy from FFN and Wattpad for letting me use her Zombie vocab. <3


End file.
